<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lightning never strikes twice by eggrollsusan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711977">lightning never strikes twice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrollsusan/pseuds/eggrollsusan'>eggrollsusan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flintstones, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, and my friends just finished editing this, blowjob, fred flintstone top, fred flintstone x yoshikage kira pwp, he gives fred flintstone head, if you bookmark this im gonna expose you on twitter, its 12 am, maybe thats god punishing me for this, my stomach really hurts, yoshikage kira bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrollsusan/pseuds/eggrollsusan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand connoisseur Yoshikage Kira finds himself launched back in time by his Stand, Bites The Dust. It's gonna be awhile before he can return to his simple life in Morioh, so it's best he find a new pastime.</p>
<p>For instance, giving Mr.Flintstone the time of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>yoshikage kira/fred flintstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lightning never strikes twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bites the Dust must have malfunctioned. That was the only possible explanation for this. Bites the Dust sent me farther back in time than I knew was possible. The sight of dinosaurs made it feel as if I was in some sort of terrible daydream. I saw people coexisting with them, a sort of symbiotic relationship. I certainly didn’t recall this in any history books. Other than the obvious, everything else about the place was curiously similar to life as I knew it. It had everything: banks, police stations, grocery stores… the only thing that was different was their rough stone architecture. It was then that I saw him, a scruffy, short man wearing an animal skin with scraps of blue fabric in the shape of a tie. The man was staring at me, likely confused by my bright lilac colored suit.
	</p><p>“Never in my life have I seen a man dressed as bizarrely as you,” the primitive man spoke slowly yet cheerfully. “May I ask where you found it?”
          </p><p>  I stood, taken aback by the man’s comment. “I could say the same about you”, I thought to myself. Nervously, I began rambling on about myself in an attempt to act natural.
	</p><p>“My name is Yoshikage Kira. I'm 33 years old. My house is in the northeast section of Morioh, where all the villas are, and I am not married. I work as an employee for the Kame Yu department stores, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last check-up. I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life. I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies, like winning and losing, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although, if I were to fight I wouldn't lose to anyone.”
I was certain that my rambling would confuse him but he sat through it all as intently like a falcon stalking its prey. The caveman took a second to process all that I had said and a smile crept onto his face.
	</p><p>“My name is Fred Flinstone, I am 41 years old. My house is in the western section of Bedrock, where all the stone huts are. I am married to my wife, Welma. I work at the local gravel pit, and I get home every day by 7 PM at the latest. I smoke and drink in moderation. I’m in bed by 11 PM like you, and I try to get at least 7 hours of sleep. After getting locked out of the house by my saber-tooth cat, I bang on the door and wake the entire neighborhood up. I live a happy life with my family and friends and would do anything to keep it that way.” 
I felt as if I was being mocked. I was suddenly filled with tremendous rage. Who did this guy think he was? Something switched on in my brain like a light that caused me to gain an unreasonable urge to murder this stout, jurassic man
“Fred, I have something I wish to show you,” I smiled inconspicuously. “Care to follow me?”
            </p><p> Fred nodded, obviously entranced by me and my foreign nature. I gestured to a nearby concealed alleyway and for a moment I thought I caught a small smirk on his face. After the two of us were out of sight, I called out Killer Queen. However, to my disappointment, my stand did not appear. Could things get any worse?
	</p><p>“What’s ‘Killer Queen’? Is it some sort of catchphrase?” Fred asked, confused.
        </p><p> I ignored him and began to leave, but Fred had other plans. In a split second, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in.
	</p><p>“I’d like to show you my catchphrase,” he spoke seductively into my ear.
        </p><p> He pushed me down to my knees as he lifted the edge of his long shirt. After a couple seconds, I finally was able to take in what was happening. The man’s 10-inch erection was practically touching my nose. I shuffled back quickly and shot my eyes up to his. His eyes expressed an emotion that could only be described as passionate and forceful.
	</p><p>He scoffed, pulling me back to his crotch. What the hell was happening? Why was he doing this? Perhaps I misjudged the nature of these people? I wanted to make a run for it, but I couldn’t. There was nothing really stopping me, but I just couldn’t. I tried to suppress my true feelings to no avail.. Deep down, I knew that I was gay, but had always held back due to fear of being judged. As any evil thought about murder left my mind, I realized that this was my chance to act upon my dreams and start anew. I looked into his eyes again. I gently cradled his manhood as I built up the resolve to put it in my mouth. Breaking our gaze, I wrapped my lips around his throbbing length.
	</p><p>The taste was better than I would have ever expected, and the smell was almost intoxicating. I’ve seen enough pornography to know what fellatio looks like, but I was at a loss for what I was actually supposed to do Am I meant to suck on it or should I just slide it in and out of my mouth? I could feel my face growing redder by the second. After a minute of this, Fred sighed.
	</p><p>“Looks like a need to break you in properly.” he laughed. I looked up in time just to catch his hands moving behind my head, and before I knew it I was practically choking on him. He held me there for a moment before thrusting in and out of my mouth.
	</p><p>“Damn, I could get used to this.” he groaned. “It’s not every day that I get to do this to a cute stud like you.” 
	</p><p>It felt like an eternity, I was afraid that I’d lose consciousness if I had him in my throat for any longer. Luckily he was close, I could feel his member pulsating more and more each time it went into my throat. 
	</p><p>“I told you that I wanted to show you my catchphrase, so here it is.” he groaned, “YABBA DABBA DOO!” he yelled as his seed coated my mouth and throat. I’ll never forget the taste of it. He pulled out of my mouth and painted my face with his ejaculate. I slowly rose to my feet.
	</p><p>“Tell me, Kira, what do you think about coming over to my place? My wife should be out cheating on me with Barney around this time,” he laughed, “So we’d have plenty of time to get to know each other more. A lot more.”
I don’t think I’ve ever been more eager in my life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, you made it to the end! </p>
<p>unfortunately, I cannot claim to be the author of this masterpiece. it was birthed out of the mind of my homosexual lover, yandere dev 2.<br/>you can find him @donfredglea, and our editor, @valkyriezeppeli, on twitter dot com! </p>
<p>also, feel free to check out my previous work :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>